Phantom Knight
by Demicat
Summary: Many years after his Family and freinds death Danny joins an exchange program, looking a freash start. ZeroxOC DannyxRuka
1. Chapter 1

A DP/VK crossover simply because there wasn't one. **Disclaimer**: I only own the OC.

*DON'T FRET IT'S JUST AN UPDATE!*

* * *

Danny looked his old room over; although the memories of his family and friends deaths years ago haunted these walls he'd been unable to sell the old place.

Silently going Ghost, (he'd long since learnt he looked stupid saying it) he picked up his suitcases and phased through the ceiling.

Flying over the sleeping city toward the airport, he contemplated how much he'd changed in the years, he'd leant how keep what he was wearing regardless of form, and had entirely mastered his abilities.

Boarding his flight he decided to reread his Japanese textbooks although he'd long since leant the language.

* * *

Leaving customs Leila Padra grumbled her way through the arrivals lounge looking for her name on the copious cardboard signs all around her, spotting it she hurried toward the weird-looking man holding it.

"Hello that's me" she said to him,

"Good, come along Leila and Danny" Kaien Cross said after he introduced himself to her and the other exchange student Danny, leading them outside to his car.

"It'll be a long car ride so you can use this opportunity to rest if you wish" Danny and Leila shook their heads,

"Huh, get in then" he said.

* * *

Regardless of what she said the Australian girl drifted to sleep just as they left the city behind,

It was one of the times Danny was glad he didn't need to sleep much, the deep hibernation-like nap he'd had on the plane was enough to last a couple days a least.

He spent the car trip chatting to the headmaster learning all he could about the strange school, the randomness of the exchange program had placed him in.

* * *

Leila woke an hour before they reached the school, though its beauty was lost on her although Danny seemed impressed by the walled fortress-like castle, she wasn't, a school was a school in her opinion.

Collecting her bags from the boot she followed the others inside.

Finally closing the door to the room she now shared with another girl she dropped her stuff to the floor and fell asleep again this time on top of her made bed.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, but don't fret there'll be plenty more to come so R&R! –D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill so let's get this thing started –D.C.

* * *

When he reached the room he would share for the year, his roommate was out, the headmaster had told him he would be sharing a room with one of the prefects and that they patrolled the school after dark, it meant he had some time alone to think before he had to sleep.

At the rattling of the door being unlocked Danny slumped further in his bed closing his eyes,

* * *

Yawning widely Zero awoke the next morning; dressing for school he noticed his new roommate's bed was already empty.

Reaching first period, minutes before the bell rang he took his seat,

"Class, I'd like to introduce our two foreign exchange students, Daniel Fenton from America and Leila Padra from Australia" the teacher said,

"Please tell the class a little about yourselves" she said,

"Well, I'm Leila and I'm pretty smart in my own way" Leila smiled coolly,

"I'm Danny, I'm not very interesting" Danny said the two took their seats,

The rest of the class was fairly uneventful: the other girls' interrogated Leila about various topics and Yuuki and Sayori whispered to each other about the new guy,

"Strange it's like he's not even there, how everyone's ignoring him" Sayori said,

"Your right" Yuuki said nodding.

* * *

After first period they had PE,

"Oh joy, Dodge Ball as if I needed another dose being hit in the head again" Danny heard one bespectacled boy moan as they broke into two teams, one at either ends of the gym.

"You all know the rules, so three, two, and one... start!" the teacher called blowing his whistle,

Danny ran into the melee of moving people, thrown balls and squeaking shoes, grabbing a ball he backed away holding it, tripping into a silver-haired boy, he mumbled an apology and came up throwing the ball toward the other team.

Zero rolled to his feet, only to trip again, this time into Yuuki,

"Watch out! I thought you said you had good balance!" Yuuki scowled,

"Sorry" Zero called to her as she ran away with her ball,

Zero sighed and walked over to the benches when a ball bounced off of his shoulder.

* * *

That afternoon in the dining hall Danny and Leila ended up sitting with Sayori, Yuuki and Zero, both Leila and Sayori hoed into their dinner immediately, Danny sat picking at his food not really eating.

"You gunna eat that?" Sayori asked pointing her fork at his pizza,

"No" he said pushing it onto her plate,

"So Danny were in America do you come from" Yuuki asked,

"Amity Park" He answered mentally locking the doors to his memories so the pain wasn't visible in his eyes.

* * *

Skulker stepped out of the Fenton portal, he was glad he had agreed to mind the old house of the ghost-teen, it meant he had a safe hideout for times when Ember got mad at him or had PMS, like now.

Drifting intangible through the lab ceiling he paused,

"No the half-ghost isn't here, a ghost has been or is here but it far too weak to be him" a tall black man said into the mobile, in the other hand the man held an ecto-sensor to the place on floor Skulker had just passed through.

Weak was he! Skulker thought in anger he'd show him who was weak!

Skulker turned tangible and slammed his fist in the man's stomach winding him; the man's eyes flashed surprise for a brief instant, too late Skulker already had him restrained.

"Who are you? And what do you want with the halfa?" he shouted holding his primed ectoplasm cannon to the man's face.

"I'm employed by the people who destroyed Plasmius" the man smiled sadistically.

Blasting the man unconscious with his cannon Skulker realised he had to warn Danny, but how, they would be waiting for him the warn the teen and either follow him or trace his calls and regardless of that Danny hadn't given him a number or an address to contact him at.

He decided to ask clockwork, he'd know what to do.

* * *

Finally finished –D.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Thine mind should know what goes here –D.C. _(channelling Shakespeare?)_

* * *

Skulker flew through the ghost zone, landing inside Clockworks tower,

"Clockwork..."

"I know, you must warn Danny" baby Clockwork turned to face Skulker,

"These people they destroy powerful ghosts, absorbing their powers for an as yet unattainable purpose" young Clockwork said picking up a small bottle from on a shelf, reading the label.

"Yes this might work" adult Clockwork said turning handed it to Skulker,

"This will give you the appearance of normal human, but for a set three weeks and in that time you must live like a human and not like a ghost" old Clockwork said,

"Ok, but how will I know were in the world he is?" Skulker asked,

"Danny is in Japan in a place called Cross Academy, when there I want you to find a house and job in the town nearby and find a way to tell him" Clockwork said dismissing him.

* * *

That afternoon Danny needed some time to run free, so he left a clone sitting atop one of the towers, before flying deep into the forest in ghost form.

Skimming over the a lake next to a pagoda Danny stopped atop the lake surface watching the sunset, content that his clone was going through the routine of dinner, homework and bed.

* * *

Ruka hadn't slept well that day so she was spending the night sketching in the pagoda by the lake, looking up to compare the light of a tree, instantly noticing something standing out on the water.

"What the...?" she whispered as her brain processed that she was in fact looking at and through a transparent, glowing, young man with white hair, she couldn't be sure what he looked like though as he was facing away from her, standing she brushed a pencil on her sketch-pad it rolled off the table with a sharp clink, the ghost must have heard it, because he turned to face the pagoda, before quickly fading-away, but not before she glimpsed his glowing green eyes.

* * *

Danny turned as he heard something clink loudly; fading into intangibility he glided toward girl in the pagoda strange that he hadn't noticed her before, but now he could sense it, her aura was like a sweet perfume filling the pagoda, he landing next to her as she continued to watch the place where he'd been,

"A ghost... I've never seen a ghost before..." the girl whispered, who he now recognised as one of the Night Class by her white uniform, Sayori and Yuuki had explained to him and Leila, that the students of the Night Class where Vampires, the information hadn't surprised him, if there were Ghosts in the world, it was only logical that Vampires existed somewhere too.

* * *

Ruka stood standing in the pagoda for a few minutes more hoping the ghost might reappear but it was futile, he didn't return. Sighed she collected her things headed back to the school.

* * *

I like this chapter a lot more than any of the others which is why I spend so long making it perfect so hopefully you'll like it too! –D.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Sorry for the wait! This is the longest chapter yet!–D.C.

* * *

Ruka returned to the night class dorms in a daze,

"What's wrong Ruka?" Aido asked her as she stopped on the staircase.

"I sore a ghost out on the lake" she replied leaning on the banister momentarily,

"Really? That's odd; I wonder what brought it here?" Aido mused as he sprawled lazily across the couch; sighing Ruka tapped her foot to an imaginary beat,

"Mmm... he was wearing a Day-Class uniform, but he was no-one I recognised" Ruka replied,

"Strange..." he yawned, "good-day Ruka" he said trudging past her up stairs,

Ruka shook her head before standing and heading for her own room.

* * *

Danny sat on the window sill as the sun rose, it was silent but for the twittering of birds and the slow breathing of his room-mate, sighing he looked to his bed where his clone was sleeping; he wasn't going to class today, he was going to eavesdrop on the dreams of the girl he'd seen.

When the clock chimed 6:00am he went intangible and flew through the wall, winging his way toward the girl's dreams.

* * *

Ruka tossed restlessly: she dreamt she was being chased by small black shadows; this was a common Dream for her and some small part of her knew she only ran out of familiarity not any real fear, suddenly the Dream changed in its usual way and she was sitting under a tree in an old forest.

* * *

Danny stood with his hand upon the young woman's forehead as he concentrating his power it formed a chill in the air, he faded from sight as a whirly wind swept through the room.

* * *

Zero awoke, instantly sitting up he looked at the digital clock 6:01am, scratching his jaw he looked out the window, startled he looked again.

"How in the world" he looked at the iced-over hand print there then over at his still sleeping room-mate, getting out of bed he walked over and ran a finger through the condensation, it was on the inside.

"Probably Kaname not trusting me to have a room-mate, not that I blame him I don't trust me either" he whispered to himself, thinking on Headmaster Cross's words to him the morning before he wondered why to himself.

"_Why do we have to have roomies at all! Not that I don't like Leila or anything... But still why?" Yuuki whined slouching back in her chair,_

"_Because all the other day students already share and none of the other rooms are renovated yet"_

_Cross said folding his arms, leaning back he continued, "As for you Zero, it has been months since you've lost even the slightest ounce of control, I trust you" he said staring Zero in the eye until his words sunk in._

"He trusts me" Zero repeated smiling briefly before getting ready for class.

* * *

Danny stepped into the dream a looked around, amazed whomever this girl was she had such vivid realistic dreams. He currently standing on a huge rotting moss covered stump in an ancient-feeling forest, jumping down he walked toward a tree, it was enormous his arms barely encircling one root.

Suddenly he shook his head he was here to talk to her, not play in her dreams.

He walked onward jumping a thin stream he stepped around yet another massive tree and tripped over falling in her lap where she sat under the tree.

"Oh! Sorry!" Danny said jumping to his feet.

Ruka looked up at the ghost from the lake and nearly laughed, the innocent lit to his voice taking her by surprise, of cause only she'd dream something like this.

"Are you laughing at me vampire-girl?" the ghost raised an eyebrow at her,

"Sorry, you surprised me is all ghost-boy" she replied standing herself,

"Call me Danny, you?" he said holding out his hand,

Shaking it she replied "Ruka, please" he nodded as though memorizing it,

"So what brings you to my dream?" after she asked he got a strange look in his eyes that made her wonder why she asked it,

"Um... who knows I guess your subconscious is curious about me so... it uh? Thought me up"

"Funny my subconscious is usually more subtle about things?" he looked suddenly startled about something kind of like she'd caught him out,

"Or you know it might not be your subconscious at work, I might have been curious myself an dropped into your dreams" he looked so surprised at himself for he saying that, that Ruka nearly laughed again,

"I didn't know ghosts could do that?" she smiled wondering how much he would tell her, even if he turned out to be a figment of her imagination.

* * *

I've been lazy with my fanfic lately... but this should tide people over while write a chapter of my other fic R&R. –D.C.


	5. Chapter 5

My brother wrote this chapter, as such I've changed my password so next time it won't be so easy for him to, (*not to self don't leave diary lying around*)

Previous Disclaimer applies.

* * *

The next day Danny conserved his energy and actually went the class.

Mentally going over his clone's memories to bring him up to date, he contemplated how useful this power would have been years ago... and stopped himself, best not remember then.

Zero and Danny were sitting in their seats behind Sayori, Yuki and Leila as another student went around handing out results from the small physics test yesterday.

Yuki looked at her own test, "56% again" she muttered quietly, before turning around looking over at Danny's test,

"How'd you get 78%? You've only been here for a few days" Yuki sweat dropped,

"Just good at science I guess" Danny shrugged,

"Huh, here I thought you were a quiet slacker like Zero" Yuki pouted while Zero shot barbed looks at her,

"Shush!" Sayori hissed at them "the teacher's going to tell us the dates of the next field trip"

"Field trip?" Danny and Leila inquired,

"Nothing special, every few weeks the students are allowed to take a bus into the nearest town for shopping" Yuki sighed "It's good to get out, but Zero and I being perfects, we don't get to enjoy it much"

"Class! Quiet! Class, I have talked to Headmaster Cross and the next trip to town is... This weekend!" the teacher said with over-exited joy, she was clearly on crack...

* * *

So its kind sad to admit it but my brothers pretty good for a 12 year-old nerd boy!


End file.
